What would Hermione do for a Klondike Bar?
by Dementors hate chocolate
Summary: What does Hermione do for a Klondike Bar? You wanna know? Well, I'm not telling you! You have to read and find out! A ONESHOT.


** I don't own Harry Potter. **

**No copyright infringement, or whatever is is, intended on the Klondike brand.**

**So...this is kind of like a sequel to What would Harry do for a Klondike bar. **

**Let me know which story you like better! **

"So, Hermione," Ginny said with a sly smile. "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

Not that long along, Harry had made a bet with Ron that if he takes a bath with Snape, then Ron had to get him a Klondike bar. Hermione had said that even she might do something crazy for a Klondike, so Ginny was curious how 'crazy' she was willing to get.

"Oh, I don't know." Hermione said, turning a page in her book. They were sitting in the Library doing some studying.

"You wanna make a bet for a Klondike, like Harry and Ron did?" Ginny said, grinning maliciously.

"Well, I do want a Klondike bar... but I don't want to break any school rules!" Hermione said.

"No, I've got the perfect thing, and you don't have to break any rules..."

"What is it?" Hermione said warily.

"You have to snog Malfoy," Ginny burst out laughing.

"UGH! NO WAY! Are you CRAZY!" Hermione jumped up from her chair.

Madame Pince said shhhh! and waved her feather duster at them.

"But I DARE you. You have to do it!" Ginny said. "Or are you afraid?"

"Fine, but if I have to kiss Malfoy," Hermione spat out his name. "Then I'm going to dare you to do something, too."

"Challenge accepted." Ginny said fiercely. "What is it?"

"You have to snog Harry."

Ginny paled.

"Oh, you are so cruel," she whispered. "You are preying on my weakness."

"So are we all set?" Hermione said. "Don't worry, it'll be good. Harry will finally know how you feel about him."

"But I don't know if he even likes me! I made such of fool of myself in first year. I mean, that stupid poem I sent him for Valentin'es Day embarrassed him a lot. Malfoy taunted him forever about it. He probably never forgave me for that."

"Oh, Ginny, that was four years ago." Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, let's do it, then. We have to complete our bets by tommorow night, okay?"

"I suppose," Ginny groaned.

The next day, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting outside the Potion's classroom.

Hermione listened to Ron and Harry blabber on about Quidditch, as she steeled herself for what she was about to do..._okay, here goes._

Hermione took a deep breath, and marched over to where the Slytherins were standing. _This was it._

She had memorized a mouth cleansing charm to perform for after the kiss, and kept repeating in her head so she wouldn't forget it. It acted kind of like a security blanket.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped aside, and Malfoy stepped out from behind the two thugs. His blonde hair looked luscious, it looked so soft, and touchable...Hermione shook her head. Why was she thinking that? She hated Malfoy.

"What do you want, Mudblood?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione marched up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him into a kiss.

He looked surprised, but didn't pull away.

This actually wasn't too bad.

Hermione thought.

Malfoy put his hands around her waist, and pulled her body closer to his, and she ran her hands through his hair; it _was_ soft.

"Granger! Malfoy! What are you doing?" The two students jumped and pulled apart.

Snape was standing by the classroom door, glaring at them. Every single student was staring at the pair. Ron and Harry looked especially stunned.

Hermione blushed, and some color even appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks.

"Five points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for kissing! No kissing is allowed in the corridors!" Snape snarled, his eyes bugging. " Now take your seats!"

The class shuffled into the dungeon, still whispering about the kiss.

"You're not a bad kisser, for a Mudblood." Malfoy said.

"You're not either, for a Slytherin." Hermione turned to follow the others into the classroom.

"Granger?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

Hermione just smiled at him, and took her seat besides Ron and Harry, who were both still staring at her with their mouths open.

And Hermione never even used her mouth cleansing charm.

The story of the 'kiss' spread throughout the Houses like wildfire, as it was odd for Slytherins and Gryfindors to ever get together.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were eating dinner in the Great Hall when Ginny came in.

She had heard about Hermione and Malfoy's kiss, so she knew Hermione had completed her bet. Now it was time for her to do hers...

Okay, quick and painless, like pulling off a band aid.

Ginny reached the Gryffindor table, and she felt like throwing up. _Here goes..._

"Hey guys!" Ginny said cheerily, and she sat on Harry's lap.

"Um, Ginny? You do know I'm sitting here, don't you?" Harry said, looking confused.

"Yes, of course." The red head gave a tinkling laugh._ Ginny, just do it! _

She looked into his green eyes. They looked sad, they always did. Maybe this would cheer him up.

Ginny kissed him gently, continuing to stare into his eyes.

Then she got off Harry's lap, and left the Great Hall.

Harry stared after her, his mouth wide open.

"What is going on? Am I missing something? Is a girl going to jump out and kiss me, too?" Ron said.

"No, you weren't in on the bet!" Hermione said, smiling, and getting up. As she passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy got up, and asked her something.

Hermione laughed, and blushed a little.

Then Malfoy took her by the hand, the usual sneer on his face replaced by a warm smile, and led her out of the hall.

"This is the weirdest day ever," Ron said to Harry as he watched Hermione and Malfoy leave. "First Hermione and Malfoy, then Ginny came onto you like that...I have to talk to her."

"I don't mind," Harry said, playing with the peas on his plate.

"Blimey, Harry, you're not into my sister, are you?"

"Well, if a girl comes over and kisses me, I'm not going to complain," Harry sputtered. "And she is pretty and everything,"

"Harry!"

"That's it! I'm going to ask her out! Right now!" Harry slammed his goblet of pumpkin juice down on the table, causing some of the juice to slosh out, and marched determinately out of the Hall.

"Yeah, it's fine with me if you go with my sister," Ron called sarcastically.

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry replied. He hadn't caught the sarcasm.

Now Ron was alone.

"Hey, Ron!" Lavender Brown sat down beside him. "Need some company?"

Ron grinned and nodded. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

And when Ginny got Hermione her Klondike Bar, she sat outside in the courtyard, and shared it with Malfoy; both of them eating from opposite sides until their lips met in the middle.

**How did you like it? Oh, I love Dramiones, but I also feel so bad for Ron, cause who's left for him? **

**And yes, I know Hermione is acting kinda un-Hermione-ish! Nice change.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Don't slack, off, now, reviewers! **

**I would even appreciate it if you gave me just a one word review! Just one word! You can do that, can't cha?**

**Go on, then, and do it, pretty please. **


End file.
